A hole in my heart A Draco and Hermione Romance
by pissed-at-refs
Summary: When the teachers create a scheme to get Draco and Hermione together, they don't expect some of the tradgedy that the soon-to-be duo will have to face together. Depression, death, and love insue, so if your one for drama galore, read this story!rnChapter
1. She has a better arm

Alright guys, this is my first try at a fic! I really want to know what you guys think and what I can improve on! bring on any kinds of comments...flames included, i'll take anything I can get!

Chapter 1:

"But I didn't do it!"

Hermione's POV

"I'm telling you Professor McGonagall, I didn't cheat!" I try to say calmly, but my voice quivers a bit.

"We have no such evidence of that Ms. Granger." I could feel my jaw drop open in shock.

McGonagall almost never opposed my opinion. I could feel my face darken at the thought of who caused all of this mess. The one and only Draco Malfoy. "Your and Mr. Malfoy's awensers were the same to a T. I'm sorry Ms. Granger, but you do realize that the staff will have to investigate this, don't you?"

I sigh audibly, "Yes, I suppose. But I completely deny cheating on that test."

"Yes, but 'that test' makes up an immense percent of your grade." Her stern eyes stared into mine.

'_As if I didn't know that...'_

"I will see you tomorrow when we meet with Headmaster Dumbledore."

"But-" The Professor cut me off before I could object.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Granger." And with that she turned her back to me and continued to grade first year's essay's.

'_I can't believe this'_ I thought to herself,_ 'I'm going to kill him, I swear I am! She should know that I would_ _never, ever, in a million years cheat on a test! I bet you Snape isn't doing anything to him...'_

Draco's POV

"I'm telling you Professor Snape, I didn't cheat!" I practically yell at Professor Snape, scolding myself for losing my composure.

"Mr. Malfoy, calm yourself! There is evidence against both you and Ms. Granger."

'_Stupid Mudblood, always causing problems.'_

"You are to meet myself, Professor McGonagal, and Ms. Granger in the Headmaster's office promptly after supper." At this I look away. I don't want to look at his face. "Draco look at me." My eyes stay fixed on the floor.

'_I'll show him who's boss'_

"Draco, look at me!" He demanded a little more forcefully.

'_I'm not going to look at him...'_

"Draco-" Snape's slightly softer voice reached my ears, "I don't think that you did it, but there is some evidence against you in particular. I'm simply carrying out my duty as a teacher. You are dismissed, I will see you tomorrow."

"But-" I try to get out, but he cuts me off.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy."

'_Hey, nobody tells a Malfoy what to do!' _I yell inwardly at his back, _'One of these days-But, of course, it probably wouldn't be such a good idea to hex him right now, I'll just have to save it for later..._

I turn and storm out of the room, heading for lunch. _'I can't believe this! What is father going to say? He can't find out. I can't afford it. If he ever finds out then my chance of completing Death Eater training will be wiped out. Hmmm...maybe that's a good thing-'_ Before I could finish that thought, I ran into something.

Hermione's POV

"Ow!" I muttered as I collided with something. I could feel myself begin to fall, but an arm wrapped around my waist.

'_Klutz! What did I run into?'_

"Sorry-" A familiar voice apologized. I knew that voice. I could feel my head jerk upwards. But he stopped short after he saw who he had just caught. "I mean, watch where you're going, mudblood." His tone of voice went from apologetic to cold quicker than lightning darting across the sky.

'_Ah, Perfect, just what I need, another confrontation with Malfoy.' _I whisper inside my head.

"I can't believe you cheated!" I mutter as I kneel down on the stone floor to pick up my scattered books.

"Me?" He said incredulously, his face twisting into a slightly amused pose. "We both know that I would never cheat. I'm above that. Now, pick up my books." He said imperiously.

'_How dare he? One of these days-'_

"Ha. What a laughable concept. Pick them up yourself, _Malfoy_, you evil, slimy, low-life, nasty–thing!" I finish, not being able to find a word suitable for what he is.

'_I can't believe him! I hate him so much! He better get punished for what he did. Cheating like Mid-term exams. The nerve of him!' _I straighten my books in my bag and get up off the floor. I'm met with a cold stare. His eyes bore into mine like blocks of chiseled ice that can pick through anything. _'When did he get so tall? I have to look up to see him. What happened to the scrawny shrimp that I argued with in first year? And those eyes...His arse isn't so bad either.' _I mused, _'Holy shit, what am I thinking? This is Malfoy we're talking about!' _

I could feel my eyes widen from the thoughts racing through my head. A deep flush was working its way up my neck, heating my face like hot coals. My mouth went dry.

'_What is going on? We've probably been staring at each other for about what-an hour. Ok, maybe thirty seconds. But still. Is he going to do anything? This is starting to creep me out.'_

Draco's POV

'_Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Why am I standing here like an idiot? It's only Mudblood Granger. Correction. It's only Mudblood Granger who seems to have grown up overnight. How come nobody told me about this?' _

As I study her face, I notice the little things I never took the time to notice before. Her hair is no longer the bushy cotton ball it once was, but a cascade of little curls that flow down her neck, just past her fragile looking shoulders. Her porcelain-white face glows a little bit in the torch light. And those eyes. They seem to soften just a little bit, and stare up at me with a stare that reminds me of my mother's, even the color is almost the same.

The gentle curve of her neck begins to flush, working its way up to her face. I don't think I've ever seen her face turn that red, not that I've ever cared enough to look. Right about now, my head is telling me, "Draco! Get the fuck out of here!" while a new voice, one I haven't heard before is telling me something different completely

I need to get out of here. Now.

I clear my throat to break the tense silence. Her head seems to snap up a little bit, like she's just waking up. I suppose she is. So am I. I look around to see my ways of escape. I look at the flickering torches on the wall, and realize that I must be late for dinner. When I step back I'm startled to find that my arm never left her waist.

'_Say something, stupid!'_

"Later, Granger." I turn on my heel, smirk playing on my lips, happy to get the last word in.

Hermione's POV

"Hopefully much later" I call after Draco's retreating back. With a sigh, I turn the other way, walking towards Gryffindor Tower. When the sound of Draco's footsteps aren't present, I stop and lean against the wall. Turning my face to the side, my eyes shut to savor the cool sensation against my cheek. After a moment, I nothice that Draco isn't gone at all, but leaning against the wall, reading a large tome that looked like "Hogwarts: A History".

Luckily, he is totally absorbed in the text on the page, and doesn't see me. I turn a quietly as I can and head for the library, probably less crowded than the tower, seeing as dinner is about to let out.

"Your going down tomorrow Granger. Let's just see who gets expelled. Here's a hint: it's not going to be me." He says quietly, never looking up from his page. My feet seem to freeze on the spot. Enough is enough.

My heel turned so fast just then, I never missed a beat. I stride as fast as I can to where he's leaning against the wall casually, looking as cool and collected as ever. My palm swings back and hits his face with a resounding 'SMACK!'.

"Christ, Granger. Your arm sure has improved since third year." He muttered as he gingerly raised a hand to the red print of a hand that was painted on his face.

"You deserved it."

"How did I deserve being attacked?"

"For being a pompous, arrogant, filthy-" I began again, continuing the string of insults that I hadn't finished earlier.

"All right already, I get the point!" He exclaimed, looking slightly harried at what I had said. His face looked slightly splotchy from frustration and his usually perfect hair was falling out of place.

"I suppose your right Malfoy." I say when I turn away, "We will just have to wait and see who gets expelled. Here's a better hint: it's not going to be me. Oh, and your hair looks better that way." I add casually, turning away from him. "And pick your jaw up from the floor, its not a very flattering look."

'_Finally. I got the last word in. I win!' _I celebrate my victory in my head and when I swing open the doors to the library, I walk in with a broad smile across my face.

'_Dumbledore will never side with Malfoy over me. He'll get expelled and I won't have to deal with him anymore. The rest of the year is going to be great!'_

_Next chap: meeting with dumbledore!_


	2. I have to sit next to WHO?

Alright, Chapter 2 people! Be kind in your reviews, but remember that it motivates me when you review!!! Love you, and blessed be!

THIRD PERSON POV

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Professor Snape asked Professor McGonagall.

"To be quite frank, Severus, I have no idea." She replied, sitting heavily in a chair behind her desk. She hung her head in her hands and sighed. "It has to work. It can't be all that difficult. They're only 16 years old."

"Very important _and_ stubborn 16 year olds, might I add." Severus interjected, pointing out the faults as usual. At this, she glanced up at him with piercing eyes.

"You think I do not understand that? Don't you remember? '_One soul of coal and one of silver, shall come together-"_

" '_forever. A great war will erupt, and before it gets better, the angels will take three lives forever. Through many trials they will emerge, and once more pure and mud will merge.' _Yes, I remember the prophecy. So, as of now we have three hours to come up with an appropriate punishment for cheating on an exam. I'm open to suggestions." Snape finished with a flourish.

"Hmmmmm...I do believe I have just the thing." McGonagall said wryly, her eyes twinkling from where she sat.

"Let's just hope this works." He said, sitting down with a thump.

"Alright, here's what we do-"

HERMIONE'S POV

'_Mmmmmmmm I wonder what we are doing in potions today– Oh god, we have a quiz! How could I have forgotten?'_ I think as I sit up in bed as fast as I can, _'What time is it?' _I look at my magical clock and its glaring 6:00. _'It's only six o'clock! I panicked for a second there, I don't have to get out of bed until 7:30.' _A long sigh escapes my lips as I close the hangings on my bed a little tighter.

'_And that was such a nice dream, too–'_ I murmur to myself. My head hits the down pillow and my eyes coast closed. My breathing slows to a slow rythem and I can't tell where the covers start and I end.

Dream Scene

_I open my eyes and I'm sitting in the middle of a meadow of flowers. The grass is greener than a muggle stoplight and dots of color decorate the country-side like little ornaments on a Christmas tree. I look up and fluffy clouds meander through a deep blue sky. _

_I sigh contentedly and lean back onto a pillow of grasses. In my haze of comfort I almost miss the slight touch movement against my bare foot that was gone as soon as it came. Sitting up quickly, I spot a rat, devoid of fur, scurrying away in what looked almost like fright. I get onto my hands and knees and quickly try to follow it. My satin dress snags on a plant and I lose sight of it._

_The most peculiar feeling settles into my stomach and I look around as I try to untangle my dress, suddenly having the feeling of eyes on me. The feeling of paranoia increases and in my haste to undo my dress, I realize I have cut my finger and torn my beautiful gown. _

_I start to walk, at first an un-hurried and casual walk to the observer. But the sky darkened and the marshmallow-like clouds deepened to an ominous gray, causing me to institaniously move my feet faster._

_I walk faster, and faster still. But then an abstract thought passed through my head, 'I wonder where Draco is...' but I did not have time to finish the thought. A frightening groan reached my ears. A moan that was one made of pain. The sound waves crashed into my ears and I began to panic._

"_Hermione...Help me...Wormtail..." Came a familiar voice, seemingly from all around me. Draco's voice echos in my head, over and over. It was called in such urgency, and panic, that I became frantic. I spun around in circles, searching for the source of Draco's voice. _

_Then another voice, a kinder voice came out of nowhere and mingled with Draco's already distressed tones, "Hermione, stay away from him! Don't listen...don't listen--"_

"Draco!" I yell on default, as I bolted up in my bed. My hair was all over the place and my sheets were strewn on the floor. _'What a mess...'_

"Hermione? Are you okay in there?" Called Lavender's voice from the other side of the room.

"Fine, just fine. A bad dream, just a bad dream..." I trailed off lamely, trying to find a reason for the name that had left my throat just moments before.

Sliding out of bed and yanking open the hangings around the four-poster, I dig in my trunk for a clean pair of robes.

'_I really need to clean out this trunk, there's so much junk!' _I grumble to myself, finally succeeding in my quest for clothes.

"Honestly Hermione, I think it's time for a make-over." Chirped Pavariti from where she stood, magically curling her hair with her wand.

"Umm, no. That's alright. I have to go get ready." I reply, not wanting to get into this argument again.

It happens every year. Either, 'Hermione, lets do a girls night' or, 'Hermione, you want to learn some really cool make-up spells?'. Every time they suggested something remotely close to the subject of beauty, I adamantly refused their offers. And every year I got the same response; 'Oh, come on! You really need to live a little.

'_3..2..1..--' _

"Oh, come on! You really need to live a little!" The girls whine, but go back to applying their eyeshadow after seeing that the argument was futile.

'_Maybe they won't be as bad this year...I really need to get in the shower if I want to get to class early to find a seat.' _Walking into the brightly lit and steamy hot bathroom, I search for an empty shower stall. I walk around the corner where the showers are, only to find them all occupied.

As I sit down on a cushy stool to wait for an opening, I examine myself in a nearby mirror. My hair has changed a lot since last year. It isn't puffy or frizzy, just curly. Even though it wasn't what it used to be, it could still use some improvement. As for my face, I look rather plain. My pale and average stares back at me in the mirror.

'_Maybe I should take up Lav and Pavariti's offer for a make-over' _I muse, imagining what I might look like with a few simple spells applied to my face. Maybe my hair could be a little bit straighter, and my cheeks a little pinker.

The thought of make-up is quickly forgotten as Ginny pops out of one of the showers, steam rising off of her moist skin.

"There you go Hermione; one free shower!" She says, looking unusually happy.

"What's up with you, Gin? You seem, well, almost giddy today." I comment. I think I must have had a strange look on my face at that moment because she suddenly started giggling uncontrollably.

"Ha ha–You can't–Ha–Tell anybody!" She said between spurts of laughter.

"Ummmm ok" I say, wondering what could have her acting like this.

"Seamus and I, we're, well, together"

"You are?" I question her, wondering if she was telling the truth or if it was a hoax.

"Yes!" She practically yells, "Isn't that great!?" She says ecstatically.

"That's great Ginny!" I respond, happy but surprised at the same time.

"Well, I'm meeting him down in the Great Hall for breakfast, so I'll see you later!" she says as she walks back to her dorm room to get dressed.

I head towards the shower and undress once I'm behind the curtain. I turn the water on and let it warm up before I step below the continuous stream of water. Once I did, I let the steaming water roll over my body for a few minutes before shampooing and conditioning my hair.

After about 20 minutes, I reluctantly shut off the water and dry off. I slip on my uniform, ready to face the rest of the day.

Draco's POV

"Crabbe, Goyle, we're going to be late if you don't get out of the shower!" I shout angrily at them.

'_We have a quiz in potions today, and I don't want to be late.' _I complain to myself, as I fixed my hair in the vanity mirror that hung in the bathroom.

Breakfast passes rather uneventfully and I walk out of the Great Hall, not wanting to be late for double potions.

'_Ugh, another double potions with the Gryffindor crew. Perfect.' _I rant inside my head, hiding all evidence of annoyance that I feel with a mask of indifference.

After a few minutes of winding dungeon corridors, I make my way to the potions chamber. As I walk in I stop cold, there seems to be names on every desk, like a seating chart. Professor Snape hasn't arrived yet, so I sit down where my name is, not looking at the name next to me.

'_This is odd. I wonder why he has but us in assigned seats'_ I wonder to myself. Behind me, I hear the door open and soft footsteps come to a halt, presumably after seeing the names on the desks. After a moment, they resume their pace and come closer to where I'm sitting.

"Perfect." I hear a voice whisper. The voice is familiar, and I respond,

"Hello, Mudblood. Are you telling me I have to sit next to _you_?" I drawl, happy to see the look of contempt written on her face.

"Alright, students" Snape snaps as he enters the room swiftly, "As you know we have a quiz today. Your eyes stay on your own paper, and if I catch wandering eyes, count on punishment. Now, Follow the directions on the board" He drawls as he waves at the board, where instructions magically appear, "You have one hour. Start now."

'_I can't believe I have to sit next to her!' _I groan inwardly. '_ I just hope I can get through this test without wringing her neck.'_

_Alright, I tried to keep the profanity levels down in this chapter, read and review! I live for reviews!!!!! love you!!!!_ (I PROMISE that the meeting w/ dumbledore will be in the next chapter!)


	3. In Which Draco Saves The Day, Sort Of

Chapter 3: In which Draco saves the day...sort of

Draco dumped his now completed dreamless sleep drought into a vile and twisted the cap tight, so as not to spill any of the liquid. He slipped out of his chair and strode over to the Professor's desk. After setting down his potion for Snape to grade, he took a quick scan around the dungeon as he glided back to his seat.

To his right, it seemed, Longbottom had completely destroyed his potion. Again. _'Nothing new here. Potty and Weasel are over in the corner with...yes that's Pansy and Goyle.' _But as he was scanning the room, Granger caught his eye.

She was leaning over a long roll of parchment, obviously checking over her written portion of the quiz. She hadn't styled her hair that morning, and it was left loose hanging around her fragile looking face. _'I'm doing it again. I must be going crazy. That must be it! I am going insane, and that is the only reason I am looking at the beautiful, graceful– Oh damn' _He caught himself from finishing the thought and ripped his eyes away from Hermione's face.

He sat back down, the lack of sleep finally catching up with him. He slouched in his chair and laid his head on the desk. Closing his eyes, just for a moment, he began to daydream about Granger of all people. _'Why won't she get out of my head? Why?'_. He opened his eyes slowly, a migraine already forming in his head.

Draco looked up, a faint scratching of a quill reaching his ears. He dropped his head back to its former position on the desk, zoning in and out to the rythehm of someone's frantic scribbles. The noise changed– It was no longer a quill scraping parchment, but a ruffling and creasing of papers.

A small, cream colored piece of parchment slid into his line of vision. Draco picks it up and looks at his name inscribed on the outside curiously.

'_Interesting... Who would pass me a note right under Snape's nose?'_ Questions race around in his already troubled mind.

He quickly shoved it under his desk and unfolded it as quietly as possible, and scanned the neat scrawl:

Malfoy-

I can't believe you cheated on that test! What on earth were you thinking?

-Hermione

He couldn't believe it. Granger thought that he-Draco Malfoy, perfect prince of Slytherin-would actually get caught cheating! Draco glanced up at Hermione in disbelief. She was scribbling away, and would have looked totally normal if not for the smirk that graced her face-his smirk.

He quickly pulled his ink bottle and eagle feather quill out of his bag, and wrote a response.

Granger-

How could you even begin to imagine that I of all people would get caught dead cheating?

-Draco

Hermione glanced up as Malfoy muttered something and the parchment came whizzing across the wooden desk that they shared. She hastily snatched it off the desk, her eyes growing angrily wide as she read his reply. She glanced over at him, but his face wore no expression. Hermione thought a moment, her dainty face crinkled in concentration, and she began to write feverishly.

"Moveo moti motum"She muttered, and the note flew back across the table just as before.

Draco grabbed the note, and not caring if anybody saw, he opened it in the direct view of Snape. He read the note to himself, his eyes widening in surprise.

Draco-

Fine, then neither of us cheated. We've obviously been set up.

-Hermione

'_Maybe the Mudblood's right...' _Draco thought to himself, wondering what to write next. He sat in slight disbelief. Half of him shocked that Granger actually believed him, and the other half wondering who had set them up and why they went through all the trouble.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, what do we have here?" Draco jumped at the icy tones of Professor Snape's voice. He and Hermione turned simultaneously backwards to face the greasy haired professor. A mere moment later, Snape's hand moved toward the small piece of paper and as his fingers closed around the note, the knots in Draco and Hermione's stomachs tightened. "A note, perhaps? We all know the rules about notes, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, don't we?" He continued smoothly, as he unfolded the dreaded piece of paper excruciatingly slow.

"Professor–I–Ummm" Hermione stammered, floundering for an excuse.

"It's not her fault, Professor Snape," Draco interjected, knowing he would regret this later, "I started it." He bowed his head down so Snape couldn't see the smirk playing on his sharp face.

Snape scanned the page, and the two teenagers cringed as his eyes widened.

"Well, this is very interesting. Detention. Both of you, after your meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore. I want you in my office, directly after the meeting. Class dismissed." He yelled the last portion to the rest of the class, who immediately scrambled out of there seats to get away from the obviously fuming Snape.

Hermione turned out of her seat, feeling thoroughly miserable. She hadn't had a detention yet this year, and now a note had to go and ruin it. _'Speaking of notes, why did Dra–Malfoy cover up for me? Strange, maybe I should ask him. **No, not a good idea**_. _But I really want to know why... **Do you really think he's going to tell you? **Well no, but, still...' _Hermione turned around, her mind already made up. _'I'm going to regret this later. **Probably, but oh well.'**_

"Dr-Malfoy?" She hoped he hadn't heard her almost slip, "Why did you cover up for me?" _'Why am I doing this? _She thought to herself, already thinking this was a very, very, very bad idea.

"I did it for myself Granger. If he thought that you had done it, both of us would be in a great deal more trouble than we are currently." He said in a cool voice, his words coming out like silk, "And don't be getting ideas that I'll do this all of the time. It's not going to happen again," He said loudly, but in a low voice almost a whisper he muttered in her hair, "I agree that we've been set up. I'll talk to you later, Granger." With that, he turned around and walked out of the room, not looking back once.

"Ron! Harry! You are never going to believe this!" Hermione shouted across the common room after potions, sounding very ticked off.

"What is it Hermione?" Asked Harry from by the fire, motioning her over to where he and Ron were playing a competitive game of Wizard's Chess.

"Shhhh! I'm trying to concentrate on the game! Now if I move my queen here then..." Ron mumbled, zoning back into his own little world.

"Anyway, what's going on?" Harry asked, looking concerned. He got up and walked to where she was sitting and proceeded to slouch down in the fluffy scarlet couch.

Hermione took a deep breath and everything came pouring out, "This morning, Professor Mcgonagall asked me if I cheated on our test. She told me that Malfoy and my scores were exactly the same, word for word. She actually accused me, me! Of cheating on a test! And then, on top of all that, I have to sit next to the one and only Draco Malfoy in potions.

Then I got passing-" Hermione cut herself on then, thinking that it might just be a bad idea if Harry or Ron found out she had been passing notes in class. She couldn't even imagine how they would react if they knew it was Malfoy she had been passing notes to.

"Passing what?" Hermione jumped when Ron's voice came from behind her.

"Oh, umm, nothing, Ron," Hermione managed to choke out, wondering how he had managed to catch her slip, "I'm just going to go get ready for dinner." With that she scampered off to her dorm before either of the baffled boys could interrogate her further.

'_So, I wonder who could have set up Draco and I? Why would anybody want to do that? I mean, I haven't done anything to hurt anybody have I?' _She wondered, running a comb through her hair before dinner. She heard a swooping noise, and turned to the window. A large bird of some sort was hovering outside the dorm window with a note clasped in its claw.

"Who would be sending me a message at this time? It's right before dinner..." She trailed off and swept over to the window and unclasped the latch. The huge bird swooped into the room, dropped the letter on the bed, and landed on the vanity chair, watching her intently.

She shut the window again and crept over to the bed cautiously, slightly apprehensive of the large bird now inhabiting her room. Her fingers closed around the smooth parchment and unrolled it slowly, revealing a neat pen:

Hermione–

Meet me in the library during dinner, we're going to try and figure out who set us up. Unless of course you don't want to find out who caused all of these problems...

–Draco

'_All right, should I go, or should I not go?' _Hermione thought to herself, debating over which choice was best, _'On one hand, Harry and Ron will have a bird if they ever find out how I spent my dinner. But on the other hand... it would be nice to figure out who set Malfoy and I up.' _Hermione argued with herself, torn over whether or not to go to the library.

She walked to her desk and scribbled a reply, mind already made up. After sending the letter off with the bird, she strode down her stairs to the Common Room.

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin dungeons, Draco's owl flew into his room with Hermione's reply. He caught his hawk on his arm and lifted him onto his perch. He quickly unraveled the parchment to see if Hermione would be joining him in the library before the meeting with Dumbledore.

His smirk/smile widened on his face as he read her response:

Draco–

Of course I will meet you in the library, I want to find out just as much as you do who set us up. I'll meet you in the back corner by the potions section, it's the most secluded area so nobody will see us.

–Hermione

Twenty minutes later, he was walking through the corridors on the way to the library. His school robes flowed like black water at his sides. He swung his bag further up onto his shoulder as he pushed his way through the thick oak doors that led to the quiet library of Hogwarts. Turning directly to his left, the blonde Slytherin scanned the shelves for the potions section.

Once he had spotted it, he slowed, looking for the table he was supposed to be meeting Granger at. He walked up to a little round table shrouded by the shelves of books and found what looked like a head buried under a bunch of books.

"Typical, Granger. Head always in a book." He said snappishly, but not quite as malicious as it could have been. He threw his bag down next to hers and sat in one of the ancient looking wooden chairs that occupied the entire library.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Your late. How is that possible?" She finished almost to herself, looking up over the book at him with a sly smile gracing her face. She slowly put down one of the many tomes she had been sorting through before he had arrived.

"What's that?" Draco wondered aloud, pointing a long finger at a dirty scrap of paper lying on the ground.

"I don't know, but it looks like it's been ripped from a book, and it's all in Latin." She commented once she had gotten out of her chair to pick up the grubby piece of parchment, "Can you read Latin, Draco?" she asked and sat back down.

"I've been reading Latin since I was four years old," he commented, scooting his chair closer to the brown haired witch's to get a closer look, "Do you have a spare quill? I want to be able to write it down. It's unusual that there would be something written in Latin in the library." He finished as Hermione began to pull out a long, black quill and a small roll of parchment.

He bent over the sheet and Hermione looked over his shoulder to read what the page said:

_Unus substantia carbo etiam unus argentum volo subiungo partier infinitas. Multus pugna volo erumpo, etiam prius lenio, tutella volo capio tria degeros infinitas. Per multi impendimentum aiunt volo existo, etiam statim magis putus etiam lino volo existo. _

"What does it mean, Malfoy?" Hermione whispered in his ear as she leaned over his shoulder.

"Well," He said as he scribbled on a little piece of parchment, "It roughly translates to: _One soul of coal and one of silver will come together forever. A great war will erupt, and before it get better, the angels will take three lives forever. Through many trials they will emerge, and once more pure and mud will merge._ It sounds like some sort of prophecy to me." he finished, glancing up at Hermione's awestruck face.

"I–I know that from somewhere!" she exclaimed and immediatly began to pace back and forth. "Where could I have known that? I know I've never read it before... or have I? Oh, I don't know! Doesn't it sound familiar to you, Malfoy? I wonder what book it's from, "Hermione murmered, gently taking it from Draco's fingers, "It looks so old." She sat down again to examine it closer.

"I'm not sure, Granger, " He asid, his pale brows furrowed in concentration, "But look at this." He pointed to a small picture at the bottom right hand corner of the page.

"And there's little dots under some of the letters! Dou you think it will say something if we spell it out?" she asked, her eyes lighting up in anticipation, almost resembling a little girl.

"I don't know, but we've got nothing to loose. Let's try it." he said and flipped over his piece of scratch paper.

'_Surprised I didn't think of that. What could they possibly mean? And that little picture in the corner, it looks really familiar, maybe its somebody's family crest or something.' _Draco thought as he began to decode the dotted letters.

He heard her gasp behind his as he spelled out the letters in blue ink.

'HG and DM'

"What does that men, then?" he asked her. He turned slightly in his chair to look at her. She squirmed slightly under his gaze and looked away after a moment.

"Dinner's almost finished. We should be getting to the Headmaster's office." With that she gathered her things and storrmed out of the library without looking back.

'_I wonder what that was all about?'_ Draco silently wondered to himself. He followed Hermione's example and left, not at all looking forward to the meeting.

Hermione wandered down the hall, wishing she could avoid meeting with the Headmaster about a crime she didn't commit.

'_I suppose I should just go and get it over with.' _She sighed and stood against the wall. Slowly sliding to the floor, she felt more and more miserable. _'I wonder what that little picture was?' _she wondered, reluctantly getting to her feet.

Much to her amazement, she managed to drag herself all the way to the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Blood Flavored Lolli-pops." She recited to the ugly stone creature that lept away, revealing a spiral staircase.

'_I can almost hear the funeral march' _she thought gloomily, feeling as though she was marching to her death. Her feet dragged and her bag felt like it weighed a ton. She knocked lightly on the giant door, a feeling of impending doom settling in her stomach.

"Ms. Granger? Come in, Mr. Malfoy has only just beat you to my office." an ancient, but strong and hearty voice resonated through the small space. The door creaked open of its own accord and she crept in silently. She faced a very aged looking Dumbledore, a pissed off looking Draco, a stern Professor McGonagall and an indifferent Professor Snape.

"Have a seat, Miss Granger." Said the Headmaster, conjuring up a cushy crimson armchair. She sank into it slowly, feeling petrified. "It has come to my attention that one of the two of you has committed a serious offence. I would have expected better of you." he said sternly, but a small smile was playing on his face, like he knew something they didn't. "Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape have come up with an appropriate punishment. Professor McGonagall, if you would care to explain?" He nodded his head at the female professor to begin her explanation.

"Underneath the school, is a very special room. Not many people know about this place, and we would like it if you would not mention it to anybody. It is our school conservatory and it has not been used in many years, or at least since the rise of Lord Voldemort. We need you to clean the conservatory and restore all of the magical musical instruments. There are many important artifacts in that room, so you best be careful when handling anything delicate." She said, being cut off by Professor Snape.

"We are going to give you each a key that will unlock the door. After that you must say a password in order to get in. The password is 'tickle me pink'." At this, Draco begin to laugh a bit, making Hermione jump, "This is to serve as your punishment and you will be working on it the rest of the year."

"You may be dismissed." Dumbledore said and handed them the keys. Hermione and Draco walked out together, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"I didn't know the school had a conservatory!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, "They think this is a punishment? I mean we get to look at these ancient-"

"Hermione, relax! What?" Draco asked as Hermione froze and looked at him a little strangely.

"You said my name"


End file.
